Three Worlds, Two Wars
by Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro
Summary: It takes only moments to change everything as one knows it. It takes only moments to pull the world out from one’s feet. How does one handle the change that happens? Does one give up? Or does one roll with the changes and make the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

Three Worlds, Two Wars

Summary: It takes only moments to change everything as one knows it. It takes only moments to pull the world out from one's feet. How does one handle the change that happens? Does one give up? Or does one roll with the changes and make the best of them? HP/TF07 x-over

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Transformers. If I did, Prowl would be in _Revenge of the Fallen_ and Sideswipe would have his twin and be a Lamborghini.

_Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties and so bear ourselves that, if the British Empire and its Commonwealth last for a thousand years, men will still say, 'This was their finest hour.' -_Winston Churchill

_Chapter One_

Harry frowned as he stood just outside the Great Hall. He felt horrifically vulnerable in this form, with all his senses dulled. But if this mission was to succeed, he'd have to play the human role, and play it perfection. The thing was, he hadn't been human for going on two years; this mission was already proving itself difficult.

Steeling himself with a deep breath, he stood up straight, put on a confident expression, and creakingly pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. With a little bit of luck, he will have missed the Sorting…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_I stopped to take a break and admire the cars at a Cadillac dealership, when I heard and felt something rather __**large**__ land behind me. I turned around and immediately looked up. It was a __**huge, freaking robot!!**__ I've seen a lot of things in my short life, but this had to take the ca…All I could do was pray to Merlin it wouldn't squish me._

_It scanned the silver sports car I had been admiring, and then it looked at me with bright, sky blue eyes._

_"Ahm afraid ya gonna hav'ta come with me. Can' hav'ya spread th' word of our existence."_

_Ohmigawd the thing talked!_

_The thing, robot, I reminded myself, transformed-__**transformed!**__-into the very same sports car he had scanned, down to the last detail, the only difference being the license plate that now read JAZZ._

_"Get in." And what do you do but get in? You can't run, one, because he could chase you down as the car, and, two, he could transform again and squish you. I definitely wanted to see at least 18._

_So I got in (which was really awkward, by the way. After all, he/she/it was obviously sentient…). I sat in the driver's seat staring out the windshield blankly as I tried to figure out something to say that wouldn't make me seem totally brain dead._

_"What are you?" slipped out before I could stop it. I wanted to face-palm, 'Way to sound intelligent, Potter,' I thought sardonically to myself._

_"My designation's Jazz an' ahm an Autobot. If ya can wait a few more minutes, all will be explained t'ya.""Sure, sure," I replied and we lapsed back into silen…well not silence. He…Jazz had turned on his radio and the car was filled with the thumping of base._

_---_

_With the screech of sirens (and the accompanying flash of lights) we were joined by an obnoxiously yellow-green emergency vehicle and a large black pickup truck._

_"Friends of yours?" I queried, jerking a thumb backwards to indicate the two others in our 'caravan'._

_"Yep," came the affirmative reply. "Designations Ratchet an' Ironhide. We're meetin' up with Bumblebee an' Optimus." Jazz chuckled. "Ratchet's wonderin' why Ah hav' a organic with meh. An' Ironhide's already complainin' about how dirty Earth is an' he's only been here twenty minutes."_

_Just then, one of Jazz's tires hit a puddle of water with a __**splash**__ as they entered a dark alleyway, and his headlights hit two other, older teenagers standing beside a flashy yellow and black sports car. A large truck was approaching from the other end of the alley._

_"Go stand with the other two while we explain," Jazz said. I, of course, obliged and got strange looks from the first two._

_"Who are you?" the girl whispered as I approached. When the large red and blue semi began transforming, so did the others. When they were done, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee (well, the one I was guessing to be Bumblebee. He was bright yellow and black, after all…) formed a loose circle as the one I was assuming to be Optimus, knelt in front of the boy and spoke._

_"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Captain Archibald Witwicky?"_

_"They know your name!" the girl hissed._

_"Yeah," the boy, Sam, said._

_"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybetron."_

_"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short," Ratchet interrupted._

_"Autobots…?" Sam muttered._

_"What's crackin' lil bitches?" Jazz spoke as he did a fancy somersault._

_"Show off," I stage whispered._

_"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus told the other two._

_"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said as he sat on a car behind him. I walked over and stood beside him. "You realize that you just crushed some poor guys soul, right?" I whispered. Jazz just looked at me._

_Sam looked a weird cross between shocked and in awe. "Where'd he learn to talk like that?" _

_Optimus smiled (well, as much as a robot could smile). "We've learned Earths languages through the World Wide Web." He paused for a moment. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."_

_Ironhide spun out his rather large cannons and they powered up with loud hum. "You feeling lucky, punk?""Is he making up for something?" I asked, looking at Jazz. Jazz blinked, and once he had looked up a reference to what I was referring, almost fell off the car, he was laughing so hard. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide just looked at Jazz like it was a common occurrence while Sam and the so far unnamed girl stared at him like he had a few screws loose. I shrugged. Optimus made a noise similar to a human clearing their throat and the two's attention turned back to him. _

_"Ironhide…" he began._

_"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide replied._

_"Our medical officer, Ratchet."_

_"Hmm…" Ratchet started, "the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."_

_The girl groaned and shook her head. Sam whistled and looked anywhere but the girl. "Awkward," I whispered._

_"You already know your guardian Bumblebee," Optimus said, breaking the tension that was so thick I could cut it with a knife._

_Bumblebee did a little jig. "Check in the rep, yep, second to none." I wonder why he did just speak, rather than play a song clip._

_"You're my guardian, huh?" Sam looked at Bumblebee._

_"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet explained as a laser beam shot from one of his fingers; Bumblebee gagged as it hit him the throat. "I'm still working on them," he said remorsefully._

_The girl turned back to Optimus, and asked the very same question that had just popped into my head. _

_"Why are you here?" And that was the million dollar question._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione Granger looked up from her plate where she was sullenly pushing her food into a pile as the Great Hall doors creaked open. _'That's strange,'_ she thought. She quickly glanced at the Headmaster but he seemed just as puzzled as she did. _'Who could it be?'_

Then she took in the mystery person's clothes. _'That's not the uniform for the British Royal Army, nor is the British Royal Air Force's. The question is, why is there an American at Hogwarts?'_

"Who is that, Hermione?" Ronald Weasley questioned around a mouthful of food.

"I don't know. Now _ssh_!" Hermione whispered sharply. Ron just rolled his eyes, "Sheesh!", and went back to stuffing his face. Not even a potentially dangerous stranger could stop him from eating.

Hermione stared at the mystery man as he walked toward the Head Table. Her jaw dropped as the man winked-_winked!_-at her. Just who _was_ this man?

She watched as he snapped a sharp salute and proceeded to have a quiet conversation with the Headmaster. The Hall stayed deathly silent, straining to hear what was being said to no avail.

The Headmaster made a sweeping gesture with one hand, the man snapped another sharp salute, turned sharply on his heel and started toward the Gryffindor table, towards _her_.

"Mind sliding down a bit, loves?"

Parvati and Lavender just stared dumbly at the man as they moved down the bench a few spots. He took the spot they just vacated with a roguish grin.

"So…what's crackin'?

"Harry?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is folks, the story that's been in my head for months. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully the way I wrote it wasn't to confusing. The next chapter might be out in a couple days, I'm in a writing mood. No promises though. Reviews wouldn't go amiss.

'Til next time,

Forgotten


	2. Chapter 2

Three Worlds, Two Wars

Summary: It takes only moments to change everything as one knows it. It takes only moments to pull the world out from under one's feet. How does one handle the change that happens? Does on give up? Or does one roll with the changes and make the best of them? HP/TF07 x-over

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Transformers. If I did Prowl would be in _Revenge of the Fallen_ and Sideswipe would have his twin and be a Lamborghini.

**Note from the author:** I'm gonna go ahead and say this now in hope of avoiding reviews asking about it in caps, italics, bold, and underline, the whole nine yards. _**'THREE WORLDS, TWO WARS' IS NOT 'REVENGE OF THE FALLEN' COMPLIANT. I REPEAT, THIS STORY IS NOT 'REVENGE OF THE FALLEN' COMPLIANT**_. There may be lines or characters I incorporate later. I've yet to decide if I going to include Skids and Mudflap. They were hilarious. Now…on to the story.

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. ~ Optimus Prime

_Chapter Two_

"What have you been doing since you've been gone?" Hermione asked from where she stood in the middle of Harry's private room.

Harry glanced at her from where he was bent over his trunk, unpacking. He was happy to have escaped from Hogwart's version of the Spanish Inquisition. The only thing missing from the Gryffindor's interrogation had been the torture and the pendulum. "This and that," Harry replied as he pulled a stack of picture frames out of his trunk.

"This and that? Details, please," Hermione laughed. "How did you manage to get a sports car all the way up to the tower?" Sure enough, there was an emerald green and silver Ferrari F430 in the corner of the room.

"I have my ways," Harry smirked. He crossed the room and started placing his photos on his bedside table. His gaze lingered on the frame in the forefront for a moment before he turned back to his trunk to continue unpacking.

Hermione glanced at the photos. There appeared to be two or three different people in each one with shiny cars in the background. She picked up the one Harry had been staring at. The frame was silver with black engravings that one the top read '_Til All Are One'_ in a flowing cursive and on the bottom read '_Jazz, Lightningstrike, and Prowl_'. In the picture two men stood one either side of Harry each with an arm thrown over his shoulders, smiling happily at the camera. Though, Harry and the one on his left had rather mischievous smiles. Behind them were Harry's green and silver Ferrari, a silver sports car and a black and white muscle car.

"Which one's Jazz and which one's Prowl, Harry?" Hermione queried. "And what kind of cars are these?"

"Jazz is on the left and Prowl's on the right. Jazz is…drives a '07 Pontiac Solstice Coupe and Prowl drives a '05 Ford Shelby Cobra GT500." Harry smiled sheepishly. "We're all kind of car freaks, my friends and I."

"I couldn't tell," Hermione said sarcastically. "What are everyone else's names? Or rather, nicknames, Lightningstrike."

"I go by Striker, by the way," Harry said as he crossed the large room (large was an understatement. The ceiling had to be at least 20 feet tall and the room at least 15 feet long and wide). "Lightningstrike's a mouth full."

He picked up a plain black frame. "Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. 'Sides and Sunny are twins. I don't know how Ratch deals with them sometimes; they can be quite a handful. They give Prowl fits. He's constantly throwing them in the brig for something or another." He tapped the two sleek sport cars. One was red with black accents and other was sunshine yellow. Between them was an obnoxious yellow-green emergency vehicle. "Two '07 Lamborghini Murcielagos and a Hummer."

Harry set that frame down and picked up another one. "Optimus, Ironhide, Major Will Lennox, Will's wife Sarah, their daughter Annabelle, and Tech Sergeant Robert Epps. Will and Robert were the ones who got me in the military. Optimus has the big truck with the red flames. It's a Peterbuilt. And trigger happy Ironhide has the '06 GMC Topkick. Will and his family bum rides off of Ironhide and Robert's not around much."

The next photo, "Wheeljack and Bluestreak. 'Jack drives an '04 Jeep Grand Cherokee and Blue has a Mitsubishi Eclipse." He pointed at a red, blue and green SUV and silver two door. "Jack's an scientist/engineer, constantly blowing things-and his lab-up. I still haven't figured if he likes explosions or if he just has a lot of accidents. Blue can talk your ears off."

The last frame. In it was a flashy yellow muscle car with black racing stripes, two teenaged boys and a girl. "Bumblebee, Sam Witwicky, and Mikaela Banes. The 2010 SS Camaro's 'Bee's. Sam and him are best friends and Mikaela's Sam's girlfriend.

"Why don't some of them have nicknames?"

"They aren't around constantly. Sam has his family, college, Mikaela has hers. Will and his family have their own place, Robert's constantly on assignments. Just a bunch a chaos, really. But I wouldn't trade if for anything."  
"You're not staying, are you? After this year, you're leaving."

"Yes. They're all my family. Over there, with them, I found people who like _me_, not the Boy-Who-Lived…"

"But…"

"I know Hermione. You, Sirius, Remus. But not only did I find acceptance and family, I found _love."_

"Who? Jazz, or Prowl?"

Harry just looked at her.

"Both?!"

"There are things you won't understand right now. Maybe, maybe, in a couple of months, I'll explain everything."

"I don't like it, but I'll accept that you'll tell me later. I have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Do they make you happy?"

"More than you can imagine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why are you here?" And that was the million dollar question._

_"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."_

_"Mega-what?" Sam asked._

_"Some big arse evil bloke from the sound of it," I said._

_"Ya hav' no idea," Jazz replied._

_Optimus touched the side of his head and the alleyway was transformed into a dying planet with towering structures. Jazz keened from beside me, Ratchet closed his eyes and Ironhide crossed his arms and glowered._

_"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just…" Optimus explained._

_"Know the feeling," I murmured._

_"…until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed…"_

_I wanted to stomp my foot (yes, I realize how childish that would be), scream, cry and laugh all at the same time. How in Merlin's name did I manage to get caught up in the middle of an intergalactic war just after escaping from another war? I cursed my luck._

_"…Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."_

_"My grandfather," Sam murmured weakly._

_I was still fuming (pouting would have been a better description)._

_"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."_

_"Fate's a bitch," I said angrily._

_"Megatron crashed landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigation systems. The coordinates to the cube's location were imprinted on his glasses."_

_Same looked puzzled. "How do you know about his glasses?"_

_"Ebay," Optimus said._

_"Ebay…" Sam murmured, shocked._

_Ratchet joined the conversation, "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."_

_'Well, isn't that fucking fantastic,' I thought._

_Optimus continued gravely, "And the human race will be extinguished." He paused ('Cue dramatic music,' I thought). "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."_

_"Please tell me you have those glasses," the girl said, now very pale._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Harry got up from where he had been eating (in reality, he's been pushing his food around his plate) breakfast.

"Meeting with Dumbledore. He said he wanted to talk to me when I was settled." Harry replied. "Don't expect me in class for a while. I don't know how long this is going to take."

"Alright," Hermione said as she nodded. "Have fun."

---

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, looking around the room he hadn't been in for two years. It appeared untouched by time.

The Headmaster frowned as he noticed the young man taking note of all the entrances and strategic places in the room. What had happened to the carefree boy he had known to make him so cautious? What horrors had he seen?

"Harry, my boy, come in, come in." The Headmaster said cheerfully. "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" he offered, pulling his wand from the voluminous sleeve of his robes (which, today, for some odd reason, had neon green aliens in silver spaceships on fuchsia fabric). "Or perhaps a lemon drop? They are quite delightful."

"No thank you, sir. I just came from breakfast."

"Ah, pity. How have you been, my boy?"

"As well as could be expected. My friends and family really helped to get adjusted."

"I won't beat around the bush, then. Why did you, in essence, run away from your relatives?"

"First, let me say that I had every intention of returning at the end of the summer; circumstances got in the way. And, in answer to your question, I had to get away. I was feeling rather…smothered and out of sorts."

"What kind of circumstances, my boy?"

"War," Harry replied bluntly. "A war that has been going on for millennia. It has destroyed a planet and which, after thousands of years, made its way to Earth. I happened, or rather, it happened upon me. After all, fate rarely calls upon us in a moment of our choosing."

"Millennia…?" Dumbledore began. "How could that be? And what would destroy a planet?"

"They, and because of unforeseen circumstances, now I, live virtually unending lives."

"How?"

"In order to understand, you need to know our history.

"We are all descended, in some way, from the All Spark. The All Spark has the power to create worlds and fill them with life. One such world was called Cybertron. The Cybertronians are mechanoids that look similar to humans.

"In what we call the Golden Age, two brothers came into power. One, Megatron, was to be the Lord High Protector. He was to be in charge of the military aspect of leadership. His brother, Optimus Prime, was charged to be the Bearer of the Matrix. His duties leaned more to the politics side of the spectrum.

"Then, Megatron became greedy. He wanted the All Spark, and its power, for himself. So, secretly, he started gathering an army of like-minded individuals.

"And so, when Optimus found out what Megatron was planning, he did everything in his power to, peacefully, appease Megatron. Megatron was not to be persuaded. War was inevitable and two factions emerged. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, and the Autobots, led by Optimus.

"The war raged for years. Whole cities were wiped out, utterly decimated. Finally, Optimus had no choice but to launch the All Spark into space and pray they would find it before Megatron. They spread out all through the galaxy hoping they would locate it. And after a thousand years of searching, they found the planet on which it had landed."

"Earth," Dumbledore breathed. "But that still doesn't explain how you have the same life expectancy as them."

"I'm getting there. Continuing on, Megatron had found the All Spark about a hundred years before Optimus' team stumbled upon it. Fortunately for the Autobots, he crash landed in the Arctic. We don't do well in the extreme cold. Our systems just completely shut down.

"And so, Megatron remained frozen until a Captain Witwicky stumbled upon him. The captain accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and the All Spark's coordinates were etched onto his glasses. When he returned, he was thrown into an asylum for raving about iceman and drawing weird symbols. His glasses and other possessions were passed down by his descendents until they reached the hands of his great-great grandson, Sam Witwicky.

"Sam, from what he's told me, and what Bumblebee has told me, needed 3 A's and $2,000. One of the ways he was planning on getting that money was selling his great-great grandfather's things. He placed them on e-Bay. Bumblebee was sent ahead by Optimus to scout out the planet and find the glasses. Well, we're all connected to the internet, up here," Harry tapped his head. "Thus, when Sam posted the glasses online, 'Bee was able to find him. Unfortunately, so could the Decepticons.

"The night after 'Bee was able to get himself purchased by Sam and his father, he snuck away to send a message to Optimus and his team. About this time, I was flying in a plane over the Atlantic on my way to Las Vegas. The next day, Sam's getting chased by a Decepticon, designation Barricade, through Tranquility, manages to rope his now girlfriend Mikaela into this entire mess, and 'Bee's trying to protect them all at same time. Well, later in the evening, 'Bee manages to kick some major aft and takes Sam and Mikaela to rendezvous with Optimus and the rest of the team who had just made planetfall.

"Meanwhile, I'm taking a walk through Tranquility and stop to admire a car at a dealership, when Jazz jumps down behind me to find an alt-mode. He takes me to alley where this rendezvous is taking place. Long story short, Optimus explains what they are, why there here and we're off to Sam's place to find the glasses."

"Life's never dull for you, is it, my boy?"

"Not at all. And I'm only halfway through.

"We had an entirely to awkward encounter with Sam's parents after which we get the glasses, prepare to hand them over to the Autobots, when this beyond top secret division of the government called Sector Seven shows up. They barge in with radiation meters, scanning the house, the flowerbeds and Sam's dog. Of course, Sam and I smart off and manage to piss the head agent off. He uses his scanner on us and off course our radiation's off the charts 'cause we both had direct contact with the Autobots. They take all of us into custody.

"On our way to wherever they're taking us, Optimus intercepts our little motorcade. He, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide puts the fear of Primus into the agents, and bless him, 'Bee lubricated on Simmons. After Sam, Mikaela, and I handcuff all the agents to themselves and then to a pole, we're all standing around talking about our options when S7 backup arrives. Optimus scoops us up and leads the helicopters and such through a merry little chase through downtown Tranquility. We hide under a bridge waiting for them all to lose the trail. Mikaela slides off of Optimus' shoulder, Sam tried to save her and they both start to tumble towards the Earth, after pulling me off with them. We proceeded to bang off of Optimus' arm, leg and then plummet towards the Earth. Just before we go capoot, Bumblebee makes a _spectacular_ diving catch (he would have made any wide receiver or outfielder jealous). The S7 agents catch up to us and proceed to capture Bumblebee with liquid nitrogen.

"I mention that our systems don't do well in the extreme cold, yes? Well, it's also hurts like the pits. Bumblebee's whining in pain, and Sam's trying his best to stop the agents. But in the end, numbers won out and we're being whisked off to Hoover Dam. On our way, we meet Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann who had analyzed the hack that had stolen info from the government on Air Force 1 and at Qatar. It was just total chaos.

"We get to Hoover Dam. Simmons debriefs the Secretary of Defense, a unit of soldiers that had been attacked in Qatar, and our little ragtag group. It turns out, S7 has had Megatron _and _the All Spark in their custody.

"A little Decepticon had managed to stow away with one of our little group, and proceeded to set Megatron free. We all panic, Sam does some fast talking to get S7 to let Bumblebee go. 'Bee shrinks the All Spark, and we high tail out of there. In an attempt to lose the Decepticons that are now heading towards us, we take the All Spark to Mission City. On our way, we pass Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide. They do some impressive u-turns and our little caravan doubled in size.

"We get to Mission City, minus Optimus who stopped to take care of some Decepticon scum. We're doing the best we can to stop the Decepticons from destroying the entire city, when Will, one of the soldiers decides to airlift the All Spark out of there. Megatron chases Sam, who has the All Spark through a building and knocks him off the roof. Optimus gets there in the nick of time.

"The two leaders had an epic battle, and Sam slam the All Spark in to Megatron's chest. The All Spark is raw power and when combined with one of our sparks…"

"Spark?" Dumbledore interrupted,

"Our spark is our soul, our entire being. Without our sparks, we'd just be empty machines. Anyway, when the All Spark was combined with Megatron's spark, it completely destroyed it with a wave of radiation. And now we come to how I came to be an Autobot. When the wave of radiation reached me, it reacted with my magic. The All Spark did not want to be destroyed. The All Spark couldn't be in an organic vessel, and there was no suitable vessels nearby, so it decide to make one."

"You make it sound sentient, but how can that be?"

"It is sentient, or rather, _I _am sentient. When I said it reacted with my magic, I meant that it used its power and my magic to completely reformat me.

"But you…" Dumbledore gestured towards Harry.

Harry snorted. "This," he indicated his body, "This is just a hologram, a play on light. My real body is currently in my room looking like a car."

Dumbledore sat in silence as he tried to wrap his head around what Harry had just told him. Surely this was just some big, elaborate prank, right?

"Headmaster, now that you know, I'm going to need your help. When the All Spark chose to reformat me, it used my magic. And I mean _all _of it. I haven't been able to use magic since June two years ago. So, if you can let my professors know without giving it all away, it would make this whole year easier."

"Year?"

"Sir, to be frank, I'm only here to kill Voldemort and wrap up unfinished business. I'm not here to stay."

The Headmaster nodded. He was still trying to come to terms with all of the information.

"If that is all, Harry?"

"Yes…except that I have to tell you that friends of mine will be dropping by to bring needed supplies every once in a while. I'll leave you to your duties." Harry saluted and walked out of the office.

The office, for the rest of the day was silent. All the Headmaster did that day was stare vacantly at the wall, deep in thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off, I wanted to say wow! I never imagined that I would get this much feedback and alerts. So thanks to all of you that reviewed and put me or this story on your alerts. You all can have a stuffed Transformer of your choice. :D *grabs Jazz and Prowl*

Secondly, I hope that the scene with Dumbledore makes sense. I'm sorry if it was a little rushed, but I think, by now, we all know what happens in the movie and I didn't want to draw it out too long. And if you're worried about details, such as the _how_ and the _what_, it will be explained more in depth in coming flashbacks. I promise.

Now, I want to explain things the way I see how the entire Cybertronian gender, in hope of avoiding flames. If slash makes you uncomfortable, this is not story for you. After all, when there's 1 femme to every 200 or so mechs, the mech-femme pairing is going to be rare indeed. Most (if not all, for the Autobots, anyway) of the pairings will be slash.

So, who thought Revenge of the Fallen was awesome? I know I did.

'Til next time,

Forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Worlds, Two Wars

Summary: It takes only moments to change everything as one knows it. It takes only moments to pull the world out from one's feet. How does one handle the change that happens? Does one give up? Or does one roll with the changes and make the best of them? HP/TF07 x-over

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Transformers. If I did, Jazz would not have died in the 07 movie and Sirius would either still be alive or have died in a cooler way than falling through a bloody curtain.

Author's Note: There's a time jump after the flashback. Just warning ya'll.

_It is in vain, sir, to extenuate the matter. Gentlemen may cry, Peace, Peace--but there is no peace. The war is actually begun! The next gale that sweeps from the north will bring to our ears the clash of resounding arms! Our brethren are already in the field! Why stand we here idle? What is it that gentlemen wish? What would they have? Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God! I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty or give me death! _~ Patrick Henry

_Chapter Three_

_September 02, 2009_

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up from where she was helping a Ravenclaw third year with her wand movement as a knock sounded at her classroom door. 'Who could it be?' she wondered. Everyone she could think of should be in class, or teaching a class. "Enter," she said aloud.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor. I was wondering if I could have my schedule," the newly returned Harry Potter said as he stepped into her classroom. "I had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore this morning and missed you handing out our schedules."

"One moment, Mr. Potter," she replied. "Excuse me," she said to the young woman she had been helping. She then addressed the class as a whole. "I will be back momentarily. Until I return, Mr. Potter is in charge. Give him the same respect you give me."

As she walked out of her classroom, a rare smile could be seen on her normally stoic face when she heard Harry say, "Jeez, my Commanding Officer doesn't make us stay quiet. Feel free to talk."

Professor McGonagall was shocked to find her classroom intact when she returned five minutes later with Harry's schedule. She gasped in shock when she saw that Harry's usual emerald green eyes had turned a shocking sky blue. She stared dumbstruck.

"Ma'am," Harry said.

Minerva shook her head. His eyes were back to their normal green. Could she have been imagining the change in color? "Here's your schedule, Mr. Potter," she said briskly.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry replied. He turned to leave her classroom.

Just before he reached the door she said, "Mr. Potter? Try not to be late to any more classes this week." He smiled at her and slipped silently out the door. Professor McGonagall turned to her class. "Well then," she said sharply. "Get back to work!"

* * *

"_Please tell me you have those glasses," the girl said, now very pale._

_Sam nodded very quickly._

_"Well then," I said. "What are we waiting for?"_

_My words seemed to give the two the kick in the rear end that got them moving. If someone were to look in the alley at that exact moment, well, they'd faint at the sight of thirty foot tall robots, but once they got over that they'd describe the scene as chaotic. With five robots all shifting at the same time, it got a little overwhelming._

_- -_

_I looked out Jazz's window at the neighborhood Sam lived in. It was the farthest thing from the neighborhood the Dursley's lived in you could get. None of the houses looked exactly the same, the owners had put their own personalities into their homes. I loved it._

_"Wha are ya thinkin' about? Ya seem deep in thought," Jazz's voice came through his speakers. I smiled sadly._

_"I'm thinking about my relatives that I lived with after my parents were killed," I replied softly. "And how different Sam's neighborhood is from theirs."_

_"Do ya miss 'em? Your relatives, Ah mean. Ah know what it's like ta loose your own creators. Ya never really stop missin' em."_

_I smiled sadly. "I don't miss them. They didn't like me. I didn't like them," I paused, hesitated. "Jazz?"_

_"Yeah?" (To tell you the truth, I was completely shocked at this point. One, because Jazz was being completely serious. Until I got to know him better later on, I thought Jazz was an easy-going mech that lived for the thrill and practical jokes. And two, I didn't know why I was spilling my guts to an alien of all things.)_

_"Can I trust you to keep this a secret?"_

_"Cross mah heart and hope ta die."_

_"I…wait, where did you learn that?" _

_If a car could smirk, Jazz was definitely smirking. "Internet."_

_I shook my head. This was all too weird. "Don't you wonder why I'm here? By myself, I mean. It's one thing for Sam and his girlfriend to out and about at this time. They've got to be almost eighteen. Almost adults. But me? I'm not even sixteen yet and I'm from bloody England."_

_"Not really, I jus' assumed it was normal for ya humans."_

_I shook my head. "It's not. I ran away yesterday," I paused, took a deep breath. "Remember how I said, my relatives didn't like me? It was an understatement. My relatives hate me. I don't know my name was Harry until I was five and I started primary school. Hell, I lived in a broom cupboard for ten years." I said bitterly. _

"_And then, I turned eleven. These weird letters started showing up, freaking my uncle and aunt out completely. They went absolutely loony. After a while though, a man showed up to explain the letters to me. Now, before I go any further, I'm telling you that everything I say is absolutely 100 percent real. So, anyways._

_"The man explained that I was a wand waving, potions making, bonefied wizard and the letters were from a school that taught witches and wizards. He took me from my relatives, and we went shopping for school supplies. He also explained that my parents, who were killed when I was baby, were also wizards. Then came the bombshell. Just as I was just thinking that maybe I could be normal, be free from my relatives, he told me I was famous. Famous because my parents had died and I survived. Survived one of the darkest wizards of all time when he tried to kill me. The only thing to left to tell the tale is my scar," I pushed my bangs back, showing Jazz my scar. _

_"Come September, I went away to school. There I met some of the greatest people in the world,' I smiled sadly. 'They're great. Some of the best mates a guy could wish for. We've almost died together a few times. The Golden Trio," I scoffed. "School was school. We saved it a few times, got into trouble like most preteens and teenagers usually do. Then, this June, the guy that murdered my parents came back. I had to watch as he murdered one of my classmates in cold blood. It was then I decided to get away. Far away. I couldn't take it anymore," I blinked tears out of my eyes. Some of it was still too fresh, too new._

_Once I was done, Jazz's cab was filled with silence. Jazz seemed to be soaking in all the information I had just dumped on him._

_Before Jazz could reply, Optimus' voice came over the radio. "Autobots, transform."_

_Still silent, I climbed out of Jazz and gave him room to transform. Once he was done, he kneeled down to talk to me._

_"If ya need anyone ta talk ta, ya can come to mah. Ah'll always lend a' audio."_

_"Thanks," I replied, and I turned to walk away._

_"Lightningstrike," Jazz called. I turned back to him, confused._

_"Lightningstrike?" I asked._

_"Nickname. We all have one, doesn't matter if we like it or not. Keep ya're head up. It'll get better. Ah promise."_

_"Thanks."_

_- -_

_Sam and his girlfriend looked at me as I approached. Sam was still protecting his dog. Apparently Ironhide and the Chihuahua got off on the wrong foot._

"_Are we going to look for the glasses?" I asked._

"_Glasses…right, right!" Sam seemed a little panicked. After he ordered the girl and I to stay behind and keep an eye on the Autobots he hurried into his house. Like we were going to be able to stop them when they made up their minds. _

_- - _

_I looked around Sam's room when Optimus deposited the girl (whose name I now knew was Mikaela) and I into his room. 'Cluttered' was an understatement. It didn't help that Sam was frantically throwing things around trying to find the glasses. _

_The three of us stumbled and nearly fell when the whole house, and probably the whole neighbor shook. I barely heard Ratchet's sirens chirp before they went silent. And then to make the whole situation even better, all the lights when out. I bravely (and probably stupidly) made my way to the window (really taking my life into my own hands) to see if our robotic alien friends had anything to do with it. _

_When I got to the window (having only tripped over random objects three times), I saw Ratchet on the ground directly under some power lines looking like he'd had one of the best orgasms in the history of orgasms. Of course the Autobots had something to do with it._

_Optimus tried to be helpful by shining a spotlight through the window, but that only made Sam's parents (who weren't stupid, just a little tipsy) suspicious when they made their way up the stairs to see if Sam was okay._

_After an all too awkward conversation with Sam's parents (I never wanted to think about Sam masturbating ever, ever again), we made our way down to the kitchen where Sam's parents had said they had seen his backpack. Of course we were looking in the wrong place. Just as we were breathing a sigh of relief, a knock sounded at the front door._

* * *

_September 10, 2009_

Hermione sighed as she walked into the noisy Gryffindor Common Room. If only she had stayed in her room. She definitely had a smaller chance of getting a headache up there.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned in the direction her name was called from to see Ginny Weasley waving to her from where a small group of sixth and seventh years were congregated. They seemed to watching something in disbelief.

Ginny met her a few feet away from the group. "You won't believe it Hermione! Ron's finally getting beat at chess!"

Now, for those who are new to Hogwarts, or those who don't even pretend to care about chess, Ronald Bilius Weasley has never been defeated in the not-so-noble battlefield that is wizarding chess. Never. Ever. Not once. Dumbledore hadn't even been able to defeat him. Well, Ron hasn't played Dumbledore, but the Gryffindors were willing to bet that Ron would come out the victor if the two ever went head to head.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Who?" she asked. She never thought she would ever see the day.

"See for yourself," Ginny said, sweeping her had around to where the match was still going on.

Hermione was shocked to see Harry across from Ron, leaning calmly back in his chair with a smug smirk on his face. Harry wasn't just beating Ron, he was _destroying_ him. All Ron could do was gape and scramble to find a way to salvage a win. But it wasn't going to happen that night.

"Checkmate. Sorry, dude," Harry said as he watched Ron flick his king over in defeat.

"Where did you learn to play like that, mate?" Hermione questioned. "You used to be horrible."

Harry looked up at her, leaning back in his chair and throwing his feat up onto the table the chess board was resting on. "Prowl's our tactician. Chess is one of his favorite past times. When Jazz and I can drag him away from his reports, that is."

"Ah," Hermione nodded in understading.

"Who are Jazz and Prowl?" a few of the Gryffindors questioned.

"Two very, very important people that are near and dear to my heart."

* * *

If there are any mistakes, I apologize. I was in a hurry to get this up since I haven't updated in forever. And I apologize for taking forever as well. RL in the fall and winter is hectic as hell. I started a new school this year after leaving the school I've been attending since 2nd grade (I'm a junior in high school this, and with this, is looking at colleges, taking the PSAT, preparing for the SAT, ACT and the list goes on and on...). I am the starting setter on the Varsity volleyball team, the starting shooting guard on the Varsity basketball team, and the statitician for the Varsity guys. Busy, busy. Life has been going non-stop since August. And then on top of that, is College Basketball Season. I am probably one of the biggest University of North Carolina Tar Heels fan you will ever meet. Go Heels!

Anyone watching the Winter Olympics? I prefer the Summer games (Dressage and combined training!) but I've actually been watching the games this year. Shaun White is a beast. And I love the name Apolo Ohno. I'm gonna name a kid that someday. Go USA!

'Til next time and 'til all are one,

Forgotten

P.S. I'll be putting the playlist of songs I listen to while I'm writing on my profile page soon, if any of ya'll are interested.


End file.
